itygmpalbowykkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kadoria
Kadoria is a country located in the North-West of the continent. It shares boundaries on the south with Carendia, and to the east with the Republic of Volantia and Cretasnia, with the former being to the north of the latter. Protectors of the Circle Sea Kadoria has a very strong naval force in the circle sea. It uses this force in order to protect Vincaril, its traditional ally (why?), and also to protect its own capital city, which is situated on the coast, and merchant boats of every nationality. Each of the nations on the circle sea pay a small sum of money for this role as protector of the seas, under the Treaty of Del Magra. This navy travels round in flotillas who have permission to inspect any vessel on the circle sea, and, if a vessel is a military one, kill all those on board and destroy any property found on it. Corruption in this navy is not unheard of but is at very low level on account of the extremely harsh punishment meted out for one found to be corrupted - the punishment being to be chained up without food for 3 days, before being fed alive to a hoard of hungry rats. notable geographical features Kadoria is perhaps the most varied country in the world in terms of ecosystems. At the far north is an area of permafrost tundra, of which the northernmost stretches frequently get covered in the polar ice in winter. To the west, stretching from one coast to the other and totally blocking off the landbridge to the Lands of the West, lie the Icy mountains, an effectively impassable mountain range of tall fierce jagged peaks, covered in treacherous glaciers all year round. It is in these mountains that the Great River has its source. This river travels almost half of its entire length in Kadoria, as it travels east at first to avoid the Kadorian hills, a mountain range stretching eastwards out of the Icy mountains, almost down to the lakes that mark the boundary between Kadoria and the Republic of Volanta. These mountains, technically a spur of the Icy mountains, are much more passable, although the little traffic crossing them generally takes the Side Passage from one side to the other, which avoids both mountains on one side and the patch of bog through which the river runs on the other. In the far northeast of the country, the boundary with the Republic of Volanta runs through Lake Vincarna, and one of the seasonal rivers carrying glacial meltwater gushes through the permafrost. Along the northern edge of the Kadorian hills there are patches of Taiga woodland. On the south side of the Kadorian mountains, the country changes significantly. The mountains themselves largely block off the icy winds from the north, and so the prevaling winds are from the southeast (dry) and south west (wet), both of which are fairly warm, giving the country a mild climate. To the west of the area is a patch of grassy hills and moorland. The eastern half is covered with a thick woodland. At the south of the country, the Celestial Mountains mark the boundary between Kadoria and Carendia for a way, and, although the mountains themselves don't lie in Kadoria, some of the foothills do. It is interesting to note that, aside from a small area in the southwest which drains into the Circle Sea, the entire country lies in the drainage basin of the Great River. The People social organisation relationships with other countries Republic of Volantia Cretasnia Carendia Avanta Teyorlis Soutartha Davasia Solafia Vincaril Kadoria is the only nation with a permanent ambassador in Vincaril. The two countries are close allies and between them have control over shipping in the circle sea. However, there is no vincarite ambassador in Kadoria. Kadoria acts as protector for Vincaril, and will attack any military vessel that it finds in that part of the sea. Trade is small but present, and mainly consists of Kadorians buying raw materials from Vincaril. The main return trade is a payment that Vincaril pays for its protection from attack. Category:Countries